


Experimentation

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sin Devil Trigger, Size Difference, V is his own character AU, at the end, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18170813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V makes a weird proposition to Vergil, who decides however to go along with it despite his better judgement.Who knows, maybe he'll change his mind about it...





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> So... that tongue huh
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

When V first asked him that, Vergil didn’t really know what to say. It wouldn’t be the first time the other has made… _interesting_ propositions such as this, but that seems too weird even for him, right?

Apparently it isn’t, but well, there’s no harm in trying new things, and that’s why Vergil found himself going along with it.

Who knows, maybe he will change his mind about it being too weird.

 

 

And change his mind he does, and how could he not when the sounds V is making are so lovely?

For once Vergil can feel the pleasant sensation of being taller than the other – his new demonic form is huge and Vergil’s loves to bask in its power every time he transforms – and the way his new acquired tail curls around his torso, keeping him in place when he trashes around too much? Absolutely exquisite.

 

He prods at him, pressing his tongue against his opening, enjoying the way even such a small, simple gesture is reducing V to a moaning mess.

Sometimes the pain would be too much and Vergil needs to remember that – a spiky tongue can be useful but he doesn’t want to completely damage V’s skin, not that the other would mind he suspects – so he alternates laps of tongue with massages with his thumbs, as if to soothe the damage he’s doing.

That reddened color suits V’s skin, especially with the occasionally scratch marks he’s left in his passing, and Vergil doesn’t miss the way his hole twitches every time he passes his finger over it.

 

V is eager for more, he knows it, but he doesn’t give it to him yet.

But the way V moans is so good to hear and he knows, he really knows, how even better he sounds when…

 

To distract himself from those thoughts he gets back to lapping at V’s entrance, gaining a high-pitch moan from him and another and another still as he keeps going, this time harder, less lazy then before, pressing his tongue with more strength, making V jolt from pleasure and pain.

His tail tightens even more around the other; it will surely leave some sort of mark, a mark that he knows he’ll look back at with a feeling of pride swelling inside of him.

The moans coming out of V’s lips are enough to cover the wet sound Vergil’s making by circling his entrance with his tongue before holding both of the other’s cheeks with his hands, tightening his claws around the soft flesh, spreading them apart, exposing him even more. He laps at his stretched hole, but as much as he presses, it’s still not as much as V would want, it’s still not as deep.

 

He can feel V trying to rock against him to get more friction, but that wouldn’t do now, wouldn’t it?

He stops altogether, Vergil, then, making a whine escape V’s lips, his erection already leaking precome. He’s so close, so close and yet so far, and it’s starting to become frustrating.

 

The thing is, V knows what Vergil wants, but he made the mistake to think that he could get away with not saying it and still getting some relief.

Do not misunderstand him, this _is_ amazing, it’s just that it’s been going on for too long and he needs to come, he needs it now.

With desperation comes the realization that yes, he’ll have to say that or else Vergil will just keep teasing and teasing, bringing him closer but never doing anything that will actually bring him over the edge.

 

It’s when he feels Vergil’s teeth sink in his inner thigh, a bite so strong that he’s sure is going to draw blood – and it _hurts_ but it’s also so _good_ – that he finally decides to give in and give him what he wants.

 

\- _Please_ -.

His voice comes in a sob, music to Vergil’s ears.

All right, since he asked so nicely…

 

He returns to V’s hole, licking in earnest, smirking a bit at the way the other shivers at that contact, so desperate for more.

He prods inside this time, pressing his tongue against the ring of muscle, and V’s voice gets even higher when he starts moving it inside, scratching at his inner walls and still, it feels _amazing_ enough that, despite the pain, V rocks against him, and this time Vergil allows him to move, loosening his tail’s grasp around him just enough to give him some room; he’s so eager to get more, to feel Vergil inside of him.

 

His body jolts when he comes, his voice completely altered by the pleasure. Vergil can feel him clenching around his tongue, and with the small spikes that are scratching him even more like this, V can’t contain small whimpers as his body is instinctively trying to push away and yet moving right back there, pain and pleasure so tight together that they are unrecognizable now.

Vergil doesn’t stop until chocked sobs come out V’s mouth as the other is fighting back tears from streaming down his eyes – he doesn’t want to give Vergil this last satisfaction too. He can’t even decide if it hurts or if he loves it.

The tail has tightened again around him, keeping him from moving away, and all V can do is staying there, still – as Vergil keeps going and going – his voice tired and his body overstimulated.

 

 

It’s only when he feels his body – suddenly without any constrictions – hit the mattress that he realizes that it’s over.

He can barely keep his eyes open, his breath still ragged and his legs trembling. He can’t help but to make a face feeling how wet his stomach is – and now he’s getting the bed dirty as well – but he’s too tired to do anything about it.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to feel two strong arms pulling him closer and he smiles, closing his eyes. It’s a bit weird considering that Vergil’s still all dressed up – but at least he’s in his human form again – but it’s nice to feel him close.

They don’t speak, they don’t need to; Vergil knows that it always takes V a while to be able to function again, at least when he’s not so tired that he falls immediately asleep, and this time it seems that he’ll have to wait for him to wake up to ask him how he’s feeling. Well, by the way he nuzzling against his chest, a noise too similar to a purr coming out of his throat, making himself even smaller in his arms, and especially by the content smile on his face, he must not be feeling that bad.

In a rare moment of tenderness, he kisses V’s head, hearing the other sigh at that soft contact.

 

It’s then that V opens his eyes, his gaze playful if not also so tired.

\- I think that we should do this again some other time -, he mutters.

Of course, _of course_ he would say that, that insatiable little human, but Vergil would lie if he said that he wouldn’t love to repeat the experience, and maybe experiment even some more.

\- Somehow… I had the feeling you were going to say that, you know? -.

 

V chuckles weakly, pushing himself even closer, as close as he can, pressing himself against Vergil.

It’s a bit painful for the other, he can’t deny that, since the show from before has definitely awakened… something, inside of him, but he can endure it.

 

\- I think I’ll take a nap now… -, V mutters, looking at Vergil with a slightly worried gaze, - … Are you sure you’re all right? -.

\- I’m fine -, Vergil replies, his hand starting to caress V’s back, just a brush of his fingers against the other’s skin, - Go to sleep -.

He’s not able to catch what V says next – it’s probably some senseless gibberish anyways – but at least he sees him closing his eyes and it doesn’t take him long to fall asleep. Vergil hates this word, but if there’s one way to describe him during those moments, it would be “cute”.

 

At least seeing him so peaceful is managing to calm him down as well.

Even if he wanted to relieve himself, what could he do with V in these conditions? Sure he could take care of it on his own, but that seems quite pathetic and he refuses to lower himself to that level.

He can wait, and next time he’ll make sure to take what he deserves.

 

For now, he’ll let V rest. He’s been good to him so far after all.

He deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's my links page so that, if you want, you can support me on other platforms as well! ](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/links)


End file.
